powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Cards
House of Cards is the thirty-fifth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Synopsis The other Rangers start to get suspicious as Trent continues to try to keep his father's secret. Meanwhile, Principal Randall and Dr. Oliver battle it out in front of the school in front of everyone. When Elsa brings to life Ethan's Ruby Dragon card, the cards really begin to fall. Can Trent stop the other Rangers from finding out his father's secret and stop the Ruby Dragon? Plot Ethan uses the rare Ruby Dragon card to own Devin at Dragon War. Principal Randall shows up and confiscates the cards from them. In class, Ethan is distracted, because Principal Randall took his precious Ruby Dragon card. Tommy agrees to talk to Randall about getting the card back, but he arrives in her office just as she is transforming into Elsa. Look's like the secret's out. Elsa transforms back into Randall and Tommy follows her out in front of the school where they fight it out. The bell rings and all the students flood out of the school and are in shock to see teacher fighting their principal. Elsa reveals herself and resigns her position as she invisiportals away. Later, Trent confronts Elsa and demands the Ruby Dragon card, but she is planning to turn it into a monster. Trent and Elsa battle it out, but Elsa finally knocks a kick which lands Trent crashing into the Geno Randomizer. The Ruby Dragon comes to life and Elsa orders him to attack Trent. Later as the other Rangers are preparing for training in the woods, they are confronted by the Ruby Dragon. Meanwhile, Anton finds Trent unconscious, and tells him the other Rangers are in trouble just before he starts to Mesogog again. The White Ranger comes riding in on the Dino ATV to their rescue. Elsa shows up as well and confronts the White Ranger about the secret that he's keeping from the other Rangers. The other Rangers confront him about the secret, but Trent tries to dismiss it. Back at the lab, Trent admits to going alone to Mesogog's lab to get the card back. Tommy says none of them better attempt anything like that again. The alarm goes off and the Rangers are alerted to the Ruby Dragon's return. The White Ranger joins them late, and takes on the Ruby Dragon by himself. The Power Rangers combine their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. The Rangers use the Z-Rex Blaster to destroy the Ruby Dragon. Once giant, the Rangers form the Mezodon Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, and Dino Stegazord to destroy the Ruby Dragon permanently. Mesogog is furious with Elsa's failure and warns her that he is about to lose his patience. Elsa plans to betray him before he has the chance. Later at school, Anton begins to get sick again. The other Rangers try to help him as Trent tries to back them off. The Rangers chase after Anton into a classroom to find out what's wrong. Anton transforms into Mesogog and reprimands Trent for betraying him, but Trent insists that he's his father and that he would never betray him. Meanwhile, the other Rangers are furious and Conner confronts Trent for betraying them. Tommy glares at him with the look of death. Trivia *This is the first episode that they use all five Ranger weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. *Ethan is playing a card game with Devin. It could be possible that they started playing games after Davin beat Ethan on a computer game in "Isn't it Lava-ly". Category:Dino Thunder episodes